1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a recliner, and more particular to a recliner with a locking mechanism, wherein the user is able to selectively adjust an inclination angle of the recliner and to lock up the recliner at the optimum inclination angle via the locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional recliner generally comprises a supporting frame supporting a chair frame thereat, wherein the chair frame comprises a seat rest, a backrest, and a footrest. A sitter is able to sit on the recliner to lower the backrest and to raise the footrest. However, the conventional recliner has several drawbacks.
The conventional recliner is an armchair having a bulky size to support the weight of the sitter and to provide a stable reclining movement of the recliner. Therefore, the conventional recliner cannot be moved from one place to another place.
An improved recliner is incorporated with a foldable frame to support the chair frame. However, the foldable frame cannot rigidly provide the relining movement of the recliner. In other words, the foldable frame must be configured strong enough to support the chair frame when the sitter sits thereon.
In addition, the conventional recliner can only be adjusted between its upright position and its inclined position.